


Parfait

by weezr



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Brooklyn99 - Fandom, brooklyn 99
Genre: Gen, b99 - Freeform, follow my b99 fic tumblr, im back baby!!!!!!, its @99-squad, reader - Freeform, tHANK U, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezr/pseuds/weezr
Summary: Jake puts his work boredom to work, by stealing something of y/n's that puts a damper on the work day. A problem ensues.
Relationships: Jake Peralta x Reader, amy santiago x reader, amy x jake, amy x reader, amy x rosa, jake x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Parfait

You walked through the elevators, your bag heavy on your shoulder. God.. it had been a rough night. The TV show you had recently been binge watching had gotten cancelled, and left you hanging. But obviously, alcohol saved the night. A couple people from work came- a few uniformed officers, Amy and Jake, and maybe Rosa. It's hard to remember. You hadn't been part of the squad for long- well, you were only the secretary, but they welcomed you with open arms very quickly. You had a vague idea of who you were succeeding, and you fully understood that you would never be like the woman before you. That knowledge sat firmly planted in your mind, but you were okay with it. They seemed to like you for.. you. So, it doesn't really matter at all. 

The precinct was busy, as always. The morning sun shined brightly through the windows, bouncing off of the floor. You flopped in your chair, and searched through your bag. You were looking for your breakfast. Unlike most people, you tend to eat your parfait before getting started on paperwork- it motivates you just a little. Its a refreshing part of the work day! And, weirdly, you tend to enjoy the conversation it sparks with Charles. But, you cant find it. It is nowhere to be seen in the depths of your bag. You sat still, furrowing your brows. Obviously, you didn't forget it at home. This is your routine- something you've done even before joining the precinct. How is it.. not there? Did your memory relapse right before work? Is this even where you work? You shook your head, clearing the mindless thoughts.

There is no way this could have happened. The only way for it to have happened, is if- "Jake!" You called out, looking straight at the perpetrator. You knew it couldn't have been done, unless someone stole it.

Jake marched over to your desk, proudly holding the missing parfait. You grimaced.

"Jesus christ, dude. Why do you smell so bad?" You questioned, a permanent distasteful look on your face making way.

Jake scoffed, and raised his voice, "obviously, I don't," he leaned in closer, "look, I'm sorry, our washing machine broke and I didn't have time to go to a dry cleaner. Is it really that bad?"

You nodded, "Yeah. It is. Can I have my food back?"

He leaned back to his original stance, and thought for a moment. "Hmmmm... Actually? I don't know. Can you?"

“Fine. We’ll duel for it,” you replied.

His face lit up, and he turned to face the squad, and loudly began to announce: "Alright! We have-"

Holt walked through his office door, giving you a quizzical look. You shrugged.

Holt raised his voice, frightening Jake, "What are you doing?"

Jake cheekily smiled, "Nothin'. Just some work related announcements. No need for the Cap to get involved!"

Holt blew air through his nose, "Well, go on. Announce it, you announcer. I'm part of the team; I should hear it."

Jake stared at the Captain, "Yeah but, you don't need to. And by the way, that is a terrible insult."

Captain stared, "There is every reason I should listen to your... announcements."

Jake sighed. He turned back to the squad, "Okay, squad! We got a lot of work to do! Go team!"

The squad gave unsure 'hoorays' and 'woops' back in reply, and Jake turned back around to face Holt. Holt thought for a moment, turned to you, and whispered "Please take care of this," and promptly walked back into his office, shutting the door.

You looked at Jake with a victorious face. He mocked you, and turned around.

"Squad, what we have here," he pointed at the parfait, "is-"

Charles interrupted, "Is a work of god! The fine texture mixed with the oats is truly-"

Jake snapped, "Really? Really? You think that a yogurt is the work of god?"

This caught the attention of Terry, who gave Jake a stern look. "Look, man, don't take y/n's yogurt. Thats a messed up thing to steal. It's like messing with your kids! Give it back. Terry knows that heartbreak."

You nodded thoughtfully. He was sort of right.

"God! Stop interrupting me. I was going to say that we were going to duel for it. But obviously you all don't want to see that amazing experience?" Jake yelled.

Amy piped in, "Actually, I've got a lot of work to do-"

"Babe, I'll do it. Let me have this, please," he begged.

Amy turned around, and sat down at her desk, facing Jake. She waved him on, and he continued, "this will be like our Halloween game. Only, there will be two teams. Mine, and y/n's. Choose your team now!"

Charles and Terry walked over to Jake, proudly chatting amongst themselves. You figured they were already creating a plan.

Rosa and Amy stood beside you, waiting for the rules that Jake would announce.

Jake walked to the center of the two teams, "The first team to find the parfait wins. I will be lawfully entrusting this parfait to Hitchcock and Scully. They will then hide it, and the game will commence." He gave the parfait to Hitchcock and Scully, who immediately ate it.

You stood still, staring at Jake, who was fearfully staring at you.

“I’ll give you five dollars for a new one?”


End file.
